


All’s Well Once I’m Away

by artsbycypherinnit



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: And New L’Manburg is gone, Glatt appears after a few chapters :D, He’s alone and happy, Mentions of Dream, Set a week after Doomsday, Tommy is only accompanied by Ghostbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsbycypherinnit/pseuds/artsbycypherinnit
Summary: Tommy glanced over at the huge crater, and sighed.“Are you ok, Tommy?” Ghostbur asked, making Tommy hum.“I’m still alive aren’t I?”Basically a story of how a boy’s lives were taken away by the very people he strives to protect, and now he’s living happily ever after. Alone.
Kudos: 27





	All’s Well Once I’m Away

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: None of this is real and I’m just doing it out of spite since Tommy’s now trapped with Dream.

**_TommyInnit, Just by the crater_ **

Tommy swung his legs slightly as the winds blew in his face, sighing. “I’m so sorry L’Manburg. For everything.” Tommy whispered, and smiled a little as the winds picked up, a gentle voice whispering back _You did nothing wrong, it was I who didn’t protect you, Tommy._. Tommy rolled his eyes. “We both know that’s a lie.” Tommy muttered, before he softly lifted himself off the ground. “Well, I guess this is goodbye.” Tommy said, before another wind gusted into his face and ruffled his blonde hair. _Goodbye Tommy. Take care of yourself for me._ Tommy hummed, fixing his hair. “I’ll try, can’t say I promise.” Tommy chuckled, before he jogged back to his base and began packing up.

“Tommy? Where are you heading off to?” Tommy jumped as Ghostbur’s echoey voice pierced through the silence, making the ghost let an echoey laugh. “I’m running away.” Ghostbur’s laugh got cut off. “Rubbing away? Where to?” Tommy shrugged, shouldering his backpack and offering a hand to Ghostbur. “What do you say? Wanna join?” Ghostbur stared at the hand, before smiling softly. “I’ll always follow you Tommy.” Ghostbur said, placing his hand into Tommy’s, who offered a kind smile.

“Good, do you have everything you’d need?” Ghostbur hum as they walked down the slightly broken Prime Path. “I do have three stacks of Blue, and some extra food for anyone who wants it. Oh and a bed!” Tommy smiled. “Good. Now come, we should hurry, in case anyone, especially Dream, tries to forbade us from leaving.” Tommy said, pulling the ghost’s sleeve softly.

“Aren’t we going to say goodbye to Phil and Techno? And what of Tubbo?” Ghostbur asked, making Tommy pause. He took in a deep breath, before sighing. “We can inform Techno and Phil via a Chat message. That’s all. Be quick, I don’t want anyone to know other than them.” Tommy whispered, as they hid behind one of Eret’s pillars. Ghostbur nods, taking out his dull yellow Chat.

Ghostbur: Tommy’s taking me away for a while. And he says I can’t disclose where we are heading to, so please don’t ask. I love you two! 

Ph1LzA: What.

Technoblade: What do you mean Tommy’s taking you away?

Ghostbur: Can’t talk, Eret’s near and Tommy’s panicking. Bye!

Ghostbur quickly stashed his Chat away and threw an Invisibility potion at their feet, right as Eret poked their head around the corner, looking confused. “I could’ve sworn I heard something break. Oh well.” They said, before walking away, the two brothers listening to the sound of heels clicking on wood slowly receding.

Tommy whirled around to face his ghostly brother with a glare. “You could’ve told me you had Invis pots!” Ghostbur shyly chuckled. “I guess I forgot.” Tommy sighed, before they both left, walking past spawn and leaving the SMP grounds forever, looking back only once, as Tommy whispered a final ‘Goodbye.’


End file.
